villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Stalker (The Tunnel)
The Stalker (referred to as Stalker in the credits) is the main antagonist of the 2010 movie The Tunnel ''directed by Carlo Ledesma. He is portrayed by Goran D. Kluet. Biography Nothing is known on the mysterious and deadly being known simply as The Stalker, who lurks in the dark maze of underground tunnels, and railways beneath the heart of Sydney, Australia. Within these dark, dank places near an underground lake it dwelled, hunting and killing whatever entered its domain, its lust for blood never satisfied. Many of the city’s homeless who sometimes ventured into these tunnels were never heard from again, those who escaped were forever traumatized by the horrors they experienced. The Nightmare Begins For years, The Stalker’s existence was thought to be an urban legend, with tales of people who ventured down into the tunnels never to be seen again. In 2007, in the midst of drought and water shortages, the New South Wales State government sanctioned a plan to utilize the accumulated water within the tunnels beneath Sydney, the same tunnels where The Stalker resided. However, the government inexplicably scrapped the project, possibly due to the discovery of The Stalker’s existence within these tunnels. Even though security guards were patrolled the entrance to the tunnels, people still managed to enter through means of a secondary entrance, those who did were never heard from again. In 2008, one year after the water project scandal, News Journalist Natasha Warner and her crew Peter Ferguson, Steve Miller, and Jim “Tangles” Williams enter the tunnels through the secondary entrance with the hopes of making a documentary on the controversy and scandal surrounding the government’s unexplained cancellation of its water irrigation project. As the group explored the long abandoned underground tunnels, homeless squats, and air raid shelters The Stalker followed them in the darkness. When the group arrived at the massive underground lake, mysterious sounds could be heard in the distance as the group shot a scene for their documentary. However, only the crew’s sound expert Tangles could hear these sounds who brushed it off as a joke by the other crew members. As the group move deeper into the tunnels, they come across an old air raid bell left behind from WWII. After the initial ringing of the bell distorted the film’s audio, Tangles decided to record the audio in one of the adjoining rooms. Only when the bell was rung a second time did The Stalker launch its assault, attacking Tangles while he was separated from the group before dragging him away. Sounds of the horrific attack were all recorded in Tangles’ boom mike. After carrying its victim off, The Stalker then brutally murdered him, splattering his blood all over the walls. Taking advantage of the group’s distraction, The Stalker proceeded to remove all of the crew’s equipment from their storage site to an unknown location before continuing to hunt the crew. When the crew managed to find the room where Tangles was murdered, which it had blocked off with a large piece of metal. It grabbed Nat’s camera while she helped the crew move it, filming their reactions as they entered the room before discarding it once the group began to leave. Only when the group encountered the security guard, who was patrolling the entrance to the tunnel, did the Stalker finally make its presence known, attacking the security guard when he was ahead of the group before dragging him away with lightning quick speed. As the rest of the crew fled in terror it ripped out the security guard’s eyes while he was still alive, throwing the severely wounded man into the lake. Res Unbeknown to it, Natasha and her crew had arrived at the edge of the lake, discovering its most recent victim. The Stalker then emerged from the shadows behind the security guard and proceeded to brutally murder him by slowly twisting his head until it broke. As it was leaving with the security guard’s body, Natasha let out a scream, notifying it of the crew’s presence. Realizing that they were there, the Stalker slowly emerged from the lake as the crew fled in terror and chased after them. Description The Stalker is barely seen on camera, when it does appear it is usually very brief with several occasions it only being seen as an incredibly fast blur of movement. When captured on camera, The Stalker appears to be tall and emaciated, standing approximately 7-8 feet in height. It is relatively humanoid in shape and appearance, with long gangly arms and legs, and human-like hands. Its head is human shaped, with small patches of long stringy dark hair, and large black eyes that appear to shine when seen in the night vision camera. It also appears to be covered in tattered remnants of clothing, wearing a black hakki sleeveless coat and pants. Personality During the course of the film, the Stalker is shown to be cunning, emotionless, and intelligent. It is sentient with human level intelligence as shown during one point when it demonstrated the ability to use a video camera to record the crew as they were searching in one room. The Stalker is incredibly cunning as it only started attacking the group once they were separated and attempted to separate the group once it made its presence known. It is also sadistic, preferring to psychologically torture and frighten its victims before attacking them. It also seems to take pleasure in tormenting and inflicting pain on others, mutilating its victims while they’re still alive before killing them a slow agonizing manner. When it attacked the security guard, the Stalker kept the man alive, his eyes and possibly his tongue before it brutally murdered him by slowly twisting his neck until it broke. It seems to collect parts of its victims such as eyes, organs, and pieces of flesh which it stores in various places throughout the abandoned tunnels. It communicates with grunts, and growls. When it tried to drown Natasha, it was heard mumbling in a guttural, incomprehensible droning sound almost as if it was speaking. '''Powers and Abilities' *'Superhuman Speed and Stamina': The Stalker is able to move at superhuman speeds, easily able to outrun the average human with ease. Its movements are so fast that it was able to abduct an average size man in a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman Strength': The Stalker is superhumanly strong, able to carry an average sized human with little effort. It was able to remove hundreds of pounds of equipment in a matter of several minutes, and was able to knock down three people in one hit. *'Night Vision': The Stalker is well adapted to its environment, being able to see in complete darkness. However, due to this, it is sensitive to bright lights and will flee when confronted with them. Gallery BSYAGfdlRDE.jpg|Behind the Scenes Photograph ZJX4ir-FDG4.jpg| Behind the Scenes "Lake Shoot" Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:Complete Monster Category:Mature Category:Live Action Villains